japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Android 18
Future Android 18 is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 18. She is seen in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and in the episodes "Ghosts from Tomorrow" and "Free the Future" of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Android 18 is more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing more but destroying and killing. Background :"I don't know. And we said we were going to finish him off this time. It makes us look bad. We say we're going to do something, we need to do it." :— Android 18 after another fight with Future Son Gohan (English Version) Six months after the death of Future Son Goku in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are willingly wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Future Dr. Gero is working on his "ultimate android creation". Future Android 18 knocks over some glass, Gero attempts to use his remote but Future Android 17 decapitates Gero. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts the head, as well as destroyed Cell's chamber in an attempt to destroy Cell himself. Then, the two androids head off to Amenbo Island, and they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. The androids kill Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta, Future Yamcha, Future Tien, Future Kuririn, Future Yajirobe, and Future Chaozu as well. Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. Future Son Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Trunks fly over Super World, an amusement park being attacked by the androids. Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight, and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. One day, the androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Future Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Future Trunks finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempts to defeat the androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Son Goku and the others of the impending android threat. Personality Appearance Abilities Dragon Ball Z (anime) Anime Filler Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking Parsley City, Android 18 is venting a lot of anger by destroying some terrain, as she is furious with Android 17 for killing a boy she thought was cute (she is angry about losing a video game in the Japanese Version and in the Japanese version of DBZ Kai). Shortly afterwards, Future Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Her brother is blown up and destroyed by Trunks right after her. Video Games Quotes Relationships Future Android 17 Future Dr. Gero Future Piccolo Future Vegeta Future Tien Future Yamcha Future Kuririn Future Chaozu Future Yajirobe Future Son Gohan Future Trunks Knownable Relatives *Future Dr. Gero (Creator/dead) *Future Android 17 (Younger Brother) *Android 18 (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : *'English' : all information on Future Android 18 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Android_18 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females